Charmed One Phoebe to Queen Phoebe?
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Plz R+R! Phoebe an Cole are saved. A painful goodbye takes place. Andy comes into the story! Plz R+R. Rated PG13 for bad language.
1. The Plan Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy. And hope love always wins.  
  
Phoebe was done with her morning sickness. She married Cole about 3 months ago and now she was going to have his kid. She went downstairs to hear Paige and Piper talking. "Piper I really don't think Phoebe should have this baby." Paige said. She walked in after that commet. "I knew it. You never wanted me to marry Cole did you Paige?" Phoebe said. "Phoebe it's just.." Paige started to say. "No! You never wanted me to have Cole. I thought you'd be better than that." Phoebe said. She stormed off to her room. "Phoebe!" Paige said. "Leave her Paige. She's not in the mood." Piper said. "But Piper we can't just...." Paige began to say. "I know. But still we need to get a couple more things before we attack Cole." Piper said. "But when can we tell her that Cole's the source?" Paige asked. "When she's calm." Piper said. "She won't believe us. We'll have to let her know soon." Paige said. She went off to work. Piper sighed and got a bottle of alcohol.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Piper that is about the 5th time you've done this. You have to stop." he said. Piper began to breakdown in tears and Leo held her. "I don't know what to do anymore Leo. Phoebe's going to have the source's baby. Paige and her are fighting. I don't know how to keep everything in order." she cried. "We'll find a way. I promise." he said in a soothing voice. It calmed Piper down a little bit. "Leo I can't let evil take my sister again." she said. "We won't let evil take Phoebe too." he said. Piper continued to cry. Leo still tried to comfort her.  
  
Cole was in the Seer's lair. The source still had total control of him. The Seer and Cole had a plan. Their plan was to get Cole to impregnate Phoebe. Let Phoebe give birth to their foretold son and then the Seer will be raising the child. So then Phoebe will be lured to the evil side. And join Cole and rule as Queen of evil. "The plan is working precisely as I had seen it." Seer said. "Perfect." Cole said with a smile on his face. "How is Cole dealing with this?" Seer asked. "His screams have turned to whispers which have turned to whimpers." he replied. "Is he still fighting it?" she asked. "He's vulnerable. He can't do anything now." he replied. "You must return to Phoebe. It seems that the fight between her and her sister Paige has not settled yet." she said. Cole shimmered to the manor.  
  
He shimmered in the bathroom. He turned on the sink to pretend he was washing his face. He got out and headed to Phoebe's room. He saw her crying.  
  
*Inside Cole's mind*  
  
Cole who is still vulnerable is still trapped,lost,and unaware of what to do. He could see everything the source was doing. He saw that Phoebe was crying. Cole got stronger. He yelled with anger. He had to go through the marriage of the source and Phoebe. To the finding out of Phoebe's preganacy with the foretold powerful and future source. He knew Phoebe married the wrong man. He knew Phoebe was impregnated with the wrong child. It wasn't him. It was just the source pretending to be him. His anger caused the source to react.  
  
*out of Cole's mind*  
  
"Agh!" he yelled. Phoebe got up from the bed fast. "Cole what's wrong?" she asked. "It's my head. I'll be okay." he replied. Phoebe kissed him. "Thank god you're okay." she said. She could feel that she was going to throw up again. The source noticed and then asked "Phoebe do you need to get to the bathroom?" Phoebe nodded. He helped her up and then took her to the bathroom. He waited until she was done. She started to cry. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asked. "Cole I just don't know why my sisters are aganist this baby and you." she cried. He went over to her and held her. "I'm still here for you. Phoebe we're married. We'll get through this together." he said. Phoebe calmed down. "You're the best Cole. I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied. Phoebe went back to her room. The source then shimmered back to the Seer's lair.  
  
"You are doing excellent with luring Phoebe to you." she said. "It's very easy. She's weak. Her love for Cole is too powerful." he replied. "This should be enough to lure her to our side." she replied. She handed him a potion. "Put this in anything she drinks. It'll only weaken her more for good. She'll get into fights with her loved ones. It will be easier for you to lure her to our side." she said. He put it in his pocket and shimmer back to the manor.  
  
Okay well will Phoebe be lured to the evil side? Will Piper stop her alcohol obsession? Stay tuned. Need 2 reviews. 


	2. The Pain Has Just Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this chapter. And plz R+R.  
  
Piper was at the range to go insane. The only thing to help ease her pain was somehow alcohol. She was about to get a bottle but then she remembered Leo. She knew that he would disapprove of what she was about to do. "No. I have to stop for Leo." she said to herself. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself down. She was trying to make a truth potion to put for Cole. She and Paige couldn't tell Phoebe so Cole would have tell Phoebe himself. "Okay. It's finally done." she said. "What's done?" Phoebe asked. She came into the kitchen. "Just a potion. To protect Cole." Piper said. "You finally made one?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah. All I need you to do is go rest. I'll get Cole to drink this." Piper said. "Okay Piper if you say so." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole shimmered in. He was in front of the front door. So he opened it. Phoebe went over to him. "Hey sweetie." she said. "Hey. How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'm just going to rest." she said. They kissed and Phoebe went upstairs. Cole went over to the kitchen to prepare the drink. But he saw Piper was in there. "Oh hey Cole." she said. "Oh hi." he said. Piper had the glass ready. "Cole drink this you look tired." she said. She handed the glass to Cole. She drops it because Cole doesn't grasp it. "Oh. It's all over the floor." she yelled. "Piper I'll clean it up. Why don't you go check on Phoebe?" he asked. Piper nodded. She knew he was going to clean it up with magic. Piper went upstairs checked on Phoebe and then sneaked to see what Cole was doing.  
  
Cole made sure that Piper wasn't there. "Finally. The stupid witch is gone." he said. That only made Piper angry but she stayed calm. Leo orbed in. "Hey....." he began to say. Piper put her finger on his lips. "Shh. Look." she said. Leo and Piper continued to watch. Cole swayed his hand over the mess. It disappeared. "I knew it." she said. Then he got the potion out of his pocket. "What's that?" he asked. "It's a potion Leo."Piper replied. Cole got a cup of water and put the potion in it. He stirred it up and then he chuckled. He shimmered out.  
  
Piper and Leo went into the kitchen. "This isn't good." she said. "Quick I'll have to orb you and me to Phoebe's room. They orbed to the outside of Phoebe's room. He was there with Phoebe. She was awake. They kissed. "Drink this Phoebe. For your strength." he said. "Thank you." she replied. He handed her the cup. "Don't drink it." Piper whispered. Phoebe hesitated. "Go on. It won't harm you. It's just some orange juice." he said. Phoebe nodded. "No Phoebe don't!" Piper whispered. She froze the scene. "Piper!" Phoebe said. "Phoebe drop the glass." Piper said. "Why?" Phoebe asked. "Just drop it Phoebe." Piper said. "Not until you give me a reason Piper." Phoebe replied. Piper bit her lip. She looked at Leo. He had a hopeless look on his face. "Phoebe just give me the drink." Piper said. "No. Piper if you don't have a reason then I'm going to drink it." Phoebe said. And despite all of Piper's urging Phoebe drank the potion. She fell to the ground. "Phoebe? Oh my god. Leo heal her now!" Piper said. Leo went over to her. The light shown. He stopped. "Oh God. Please don't tell me we lost Phoebe." Piper said. "No. She's fine. It's just whatever she drank brought her to a small coma." Leo replied. Piper cried. Leo went over to her. Piper just looked at Phoebe and asked herself "Why didn't I tell you sooner! Why did the old source have to send Cole? Why did God want this to happen?!" Piper was histerical. Leo brought her to her room. He called Paige and then he put Phoebe on her bed. He sighed. "What am I going to do?" he said to himself.  
  
Okay I need a couple reviews. So will Phoebe ever wake up? Why did the Seer get the potion to give Phoebe a coma? Stay tuned. 


	3. Memories Come Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. So enjoy this chapter. Plz R+R!  
  
Piper was still in her room crying histerically. Phoebe was in a coma. She couldn't do anything about it. She knew she had to tell Phoebe. But she was afraid of the consequeces. Leo went in the room. She ran to him and he held her in his arms. "Leo I can't handle this now..." she said. Piper started to breakdown again. "It's going to be okay Piper. Be strong. Like you always were." he said. He held her chin and kissed her on the lips. "I know that you'll find it in you." he said. Piper calmed down. "They're calling me. I'll be back." he said. Leo orbed up to see the elders. Piper just sat in her room. She couldn't see Phoebe on her bed in a coma. It would be too much. It would also bring back the memory when she saw Prue in her coffin. Piper sighed. "I have to tell her soon." she said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the Seer's lair Cole or the source is throwing energy balls at the walls. "Why is Phoebe in a coma!" he yelled. The Seer still stayed in her place near the candles. "Answer me!" he yelled. He threw another energy ball. "I only did this to make Cole weak!" she snapped. "But I have already told you he is weak. He's he's vulnerable. He can't do anything now." he said. "I'm not sure whether or not you understand that their are many obstacles during this process. Phoebe still has 6 months to go." she replied. "Cole's voice is in silence." he said. "It won't be for long though if you do not get her to move out of the manor." she said. "What?" he asked. "You must get Phoebe to move out of the manor with you to an apartment. There you can easily lure her to our side. And once she gives birth to your son she shall be queen. And your son will rule." she said. "I don't get it. Can't I just lure her easily in the manor?" he asked. "Only if you want to be destoryed. The Charmed Ones will find out. Or at least Phoebe will. And then she's all yours." she said. Cole had a smile on his face. "Agreed then. What should I do?" he asked. "Make her life miserable in the manor. Make her feel like she has to come with you. Her love for Cole is too strong. She'll never be able to say no." she replied. Cole shimmered out. The Seer's eyes then turned milky-white. She was having an interesting vision.  
  
Paige got home. She knew that Piper was upstairs crying her eyes out. "Piper?" she called out. Piper came downstairs. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh my god honey are you okay?" she said. "Yes I'm fine. It's just..." she began to say. "What? What's wrong Piper?" Paige asked. "It's just that everytime I saw Phoebe on her bed in her coma I kept on seeing Prue when she was in her coffin. What if she dies?" Piper said. Paige went over to Piper and hugged her. Piper continued to cry. "What if I have to see Phoebe in her coffin? What if the bed she's on right now is her death bed?" she said. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Piper. We are going to save Phoebe from the source. I won't let evil take her." she replied. They walked to the kitchen and prepared their plan. To save Phoebe. Or at least they hoped it would work.  
  
Cliffhanger. Okay what was the Seer's vision? Will Piper ever stop breaking down? Will Phoebe ever wake up? Stay tuned. 


	4. A life sorta comes back

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Okay enjoy this chapter.  
  
The Seer's eyes were still milky-white. The vision she had was strong. Her eyes stopped and changed back to normal. She had a smile on her face. Cole shimmered in. "Have you had any new visions?" he asked. "Yes very interesting visions." she replied. "Is that so. What have you seen?" he asked. "I've seen not only 1 but 2 children." she said. "What? Does that mean...." he started to say. "Yes it means you impregnated Phoebe with 2 children which means you shall have a son. And you shall have a daughter." she replied. "Both born on the same day?" he asked. "One born at night. One born in the morning." she said. "Will my daughter be powerful?" he asked. " She needs the feel of evil in her soul. It seems her brother only has it. Your daughter will go over to their side if we do not give Phoebe the tonic again." she said. "But you put Phoebe in a coma." he said. "I know. So I will make a potion to get her to awake and then you can give her the tonic." she said. The Seer made the potion and gave it to Cole. "Go to Phoebe let her drink it and she shall awake. And here." she said while handed him a box of chocolates. "These are the tonics. Do not let any of the other sisters to eat it. Get Phoebe to eat all of it. Then soon after she does she shall be pure evil." she said. Cole shimmered to the manor.  
  
Piper and Paige tried to think of a plan. "All I know is we have to think quick before Cole and The Seer really get Phoebe." Paige said. "Why don't I just blow her up?" Piper said as she blew up a cheap vase. "Piper be reasonable now. We need to save Phoebe and Cole and I don't think we can destory the Seer like that." Paige said. "Well lets check the book of shadows." Piper said. Paige could see Piper was weary so she orbed herself and Piper to the attic. They searched through the book of shadows. "Seer,Seer,Seer,Seer." Paige said "I got it." Piper then read aloud "The Seer can tell the future. Her powers are much powerful than an Oracle. She has been helpful to every source. The only way to vanquish Seer is to throw an energy ball at her and she shall disappear forever." Piper sighed. "Great. Where are we going to get an energy ball?" Paige said. "I can make a potion just like the power. It'll only weaken her but I think it'll work." Piper said. Paige nodded.  
  
Piper and Paige walked over to Phoebe's room to check on her. They saw Cole there. "Wake up my future Queen." he said. He got the potion into Phoebe's mouth. She drank it and then she woke up. "Cole what happened?" she asked. "Just stay there Phoebe. You look weak." he said. "I feel so weak too." she said. "Here take one of these." he said. She looked at the chocolates. "No thanks honey maybe later." she said. Piper felt relief. "Thank god it could be those tonics again." she said. "Phoebe I was thinking about leaving the manor just you and me." he said. "And what?Break the power of 3? Cole you know I can't do that." she said. "Phoebe I'm your husband. I think we should leave the manor. You'll be happy." he said. "I'm happy right now. Let's just stay here for a while." she said. "I wanna leave the manor." he said with aggressiveness in his voice. "But why Cole?" she said. "I have no time to explain I gotta meet a client." he said. "Cole!" she yelled. Phoebe was too late he had already gone out of the door. Phoebe started crying. "Paige you stay here. I don't think Phoebe wants to see you yet." Piper said. "Okay I'll be downstairs with Leo." Paige replied. Piper went into Phoebe's room. "Honey? Are you okay?" she asked. "I don't know what I feel right now." she replied. "What happened?" she asked. "Cole want's to move out of the manor. But that would mean I would be breaking the power of 3." she said. "Then don't go with him." she replied. "I don't know if I can say no to him." she said. "Phoebe you have to try. Despite the fact that he is your husband you have to take some control." she replied. "I don't know. Cause part of me wants to go. But then another part of me doesn't want to go." she said. Piper sighed. "Well do you think you have enough strength to come downstairs?" she asked. Phoebe nodded. "Okay why don't you go first." Piper said. Phoebe walked downstairs. Piper took in a deep breath and went downstairs. Suddenly something picked up the tonics and destoryed them. It looked like the box was floating in the air by itself.  
  
Cole shimmered into the Seer's lair. "Seer. Will my queen be with me soon?" he asked. The Seer's eyes turned milky-white again. They stopped. "Not soon enough." she said. Cole was enraged. "What do you mean?" he said. "One of her sisters know about the tonics. She's destoryed them." she replied. "It was Paige wasn't it?" he asked. "No. It was the more stronger one and the oldest of them all." she said. "Piper." he said with anger. "You are wrong again." she replied. "Well it couldn't be Prue. Shax killed her." he said. "That is so but Prue now has the ability to come down to earth but not be seen." she said. Cole made a fist with his hand. "You can't kill the already dead. But you can trap her until Phoebe is over to our side." she said. Cole smiled. "How can I?" he asked. The Seer proceeded to tell Cole about the plan.  
  
Cliffhanger. What is the plan? Will Phoebe be able to be convinced that Cole is the source and not risk to be lured to the other side? And when is Prue going to save the day? Or was she the one to save the day? Stay tuned..... 


	5. Phoebe finds out. Prue finds out. And sh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Phoebe was on her check-up. She left her job early for the appointment. She walked in and waited. She wished Cole was going to be there with her. Although she was told he had an important case. "Here I am 3 months pregnant without my husband by my side." she said to herself. "Phoebe Halliwell-Turner?" the nurse said. Phoebe got up and walked with the nurse. She got into the doctors office and waited. So many things were going through her mind. She thought of whether or not she was going to say yes to moving to the penthouse. That's where she found out she was pregnant. She remembered it clearly.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Phoebe was walking franticly around the penthouse. She was just finishing her article. But on the table near her laptop was a pregnancy test. She just wanted to be sure that she wasn't pregnant. After to Cole without a condom she wanted to make sure. She went over to the pregnancy test. She looked at it. The results weren't clear yet. "Damn it! Come on now!" she yelled. She walked around some more for about 30 seconds. She went back picked it up and dropped it once she saw the results. "It's blue." she said. "Oh my god. I'm pregnant." she whispered. She remembered calling her sisters and then her call to Cole. What she didn't know was Julie, Cole's helper was watching his office. When she heard the phone ring she said "Hello? Cole Turner's office how may I help you?" Phoebe sighed. "Hey Julie. Is Cole there?" she asked. "Oh he just came in the door here he is Phoebe." she said. "Thanks Julie." she replied. Julie changed her voice to Cole's and said "Phoebe? What's the matter is something wrong?" Phoebe then sighed "No but I've got wonderful news." she said. And just on time Cole shimmered in. "Well what's the good news?" she asked. "Cole honey... I'm pregnant." she said. Cole silenced Julie and continued the conversation. "Phoebe baby that's great." he said. "I know everyone else is excited too." she said. "Baby if you want I can come home now." he said. "No Cole. I know how important this case is to you." she replied. "It's not as important as you are Phoebe. I'm coming to the penthouse to pick you up." he said. "But......." she started to say. It was too late. Cole had already hung up the phone.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"He was so happy when he found out I was pregnant. Why can't he still be happy without having to move out of the manor?" she said. The doctor came in and said "Hello Mrs.Turner. How are you today?" Phoebe replied "Just fine doc." The doctor smiled. "Okay well lets get started. Lie on the bed." she said. Phoebe got on the bed. The doctor turned on the screen. "Oh my." she said. "What? What's wrong with my baby?" she asked. "Nothing it's just you're going to have 2 babies." she replied. Phoebe's heart stopped for a moment but then she said "Oh wow. 2 children." She got up shook the doctors hand and made her next appointment. She drove home back to the manor thinking "2 children? How am I going to deal with this?"  
  
Cole was still in the Seer's lair. "Remember though. This will only work for 24 hours. So choose wisely." she said. Cole had a crystal in his hand. He put it in his pocket and shimmered back to the manor. He saw that Phoebe was sitting on the couch. He went over to her. "Hey baby." he said. "Cole." she replied. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Honey you may have to sit down for this." she said. She leaded Cole to the couch. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "Cole...I'm going to have 2 babies." she said. Phoebe would have expected that Cole would be enraged but instead he hugged her. "Now would be the right time for us to move. What do you say?" he said. Phoebe held his hand and stared into his eyes. She sighed and said "Okay. For the babyor babies. Since Paige knows how to orb place to place then yes." Cole smiled and kissed her. "You have no idea how happy you've made me." he said. "Well I thought you were happy at first when I was only pregnant with 1." she said. "I'm even happier." he replied. They kissed again.  
  
Prue was watching in dismay. "Phoebe, if only you knew that Cole was the new source. Thank god Piper and Paige know." she said to herself. "Prue..... Prue......." some voices said. "What do they want?" she said with anger. She got up and asked "What may I do in your service?" The voices then said "Prue you now have the chance to become a whitelighter. You have no charges yet but you may visit your sisters if wanted." Prue had tears in her eyes. "I would like that very much." she said. Suddenly she got lifted up. Lights shown on her and then she was set down again. "Try it Prue. You now have the power to orb." Prue orbed from one part of heaven back to the elders. "Thank you." she said. She orbed to the manor to suprise Piper,Phoebe,and Paige.  
  
Cole had just finished hugging and kissing Phoebe. Phoebe felt tired so she went to take a small nap. He shimmered to the lair. The Seer was still near her place near the candle light. "What have you seen?" he asked. "I've seen that not only will the power of 3 be more powerful a new addition will be added." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Prue is coming back as a whitelighter. So I've prepared this." she said. The Seer handed him a ring. He slipped it on his finger. It looked exactly like his wedding ring. "When you see Prue point this ring at her and then she'll be trapped. She'll be out of the ring when Phoebe is on our side." she said. Cole smiled and shimmered back to the manor to wait for Prue.  
  
Cliffhanger. Does Prue know about the plan? Will Prue be able to protect herself? Is the foretold daughter going to be evil? Stay tuned. 


	6. The Shocking News

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this chapter! Plz R+R.  
  
Prue was set to go and orb in . She orbed into the kitchen. "Piper? Phoebe? Paige?" she said. She walked around. "Leo!" she yelled. Leo walked in. "Prue?" he said. "Yeah Leo. It's me." she replied. They hugged. "Wow. Prue how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'm a whitelighter now." she replied "Wait why didn't you orb in here?" Leo eyes turned full black. It was the source. "Oh no." she said. Prue tried to orb up but then she got sucked into the ring. "Uh uh uh." he said "You're not going anywhere."Prue was trapped in the ring. It was like seeing through glass for Prue. "Let me out of here you b**tard!"she yelled. "No I think I'm just gonna let you stay in there for a while. You're going to suffer. You're going to see your sister Phoebe come to my side and there's nothing you can do about it." he said. "Noooo! Why? Why are you doing this?" Prue asked while breakdown into tears. "I'm doing this cause I don't need a dead witch like you to get in my way." he replied. "Damn it!" she yelled. She still pounded on the rings insides. The source could feel the banging. So he took off the ring and sent it back to the Seer. Prue didn't know what was happening. All she could feel was a fast movement. Then it finally stopped. "Where did he send me?" she wondered. She tried to orb out but it was no use. She was trapped. "Why didn't I sense this?" she said to herself. The Seer then picked up the ring. She looked through it. "Ah. I see that my master has trapped you Prue." she said. "You mother-f**king b*tch. Let me out of here!" she yelled. "If only it were that easy. But it's not. Evil will finally win." she said. "Evil will never win!" she yelled. The Seer took the ring and put it in a box. Then all Prue could see was darkness.  
  
Phoebe had woken up from her sleep to see Cole right next to her. She began to feel the love that she and Cole still had again. Phoebe put her hand on his face. "Maybe these babies will make a difference in our realationship." she said softly. She got up slowly from the bed to not wake up Cole. She touched him and then she got a premonition.  
  
(Flash to premonition)  
  
She saw Cole sitting in a throne with the Seer close behind. She saw him killing demons for failing jobs. She also saw him creating fireballs. Then she saw Prue crying and sitting in a corner of a room helpless. Then she saw that Cole threw it at Prue and destoryed her.  
  
(Out of Premonition)  
  
She gasped. She got up from the bed quick. Cole heard her and said "Why are you up so early beautiful?" Phoebe still had her distance with him. Cole got out of bed. "Phoebe what's wrong?" he asked. "You stay away from me." she said "Just stay away from me!" Phoebe ran over to her coat and then to the elevator. "Phoebe!" he said. "Stay away from me Cole." she cried. Tears formed from her eyes. The elevator door closed.  
  
Phoebe went over to the lobby and into a closet and yelled for Paige. "Paige!" she yelled. Paige orbed in and said "Phoebe what's wrong?" "Paige just orbed me out of here. I have no time to explain." she replied. Paige nodded and took Phoebe's hand and orbed back to the manor. When they got there Phoebe rubbed her stomach. Piper went in and said "Phoebe? Honey what happened?" Phoebe started to shed tears. "Um why don't we go over to the couch." Piper said. Paige followed them. Phoebe weeped her tears on her coat so Paige got a tissue for her. "Phoebe explain to us..... What's up?" Piper said. "This morning I touched Cole and got a premonition. I saw Cole sitting in a throne with the Seer close behind and I saw him killing demons if they failed missions. And I saw him destory Prue....." she manage to say. "Wait..... how did he destory Prue? Phoebe she's dead." Piper said. "Prue came back to life somehow.... I'm just not sure how." Phoebe replied. Paige called for Leo in the kitchen told him about it and he said "Prue a whitelighter now. She's doesn't have any charges yet but I just can't sense her." Paige nodded and went back into the living room.  
  
Piper held Phoebe trying to comfort her in any way she could. "I don't want to go back Piper. I don't want to go back." she cried. "You're not going to go back. You're staying here with us." she replied. Paige walked in and whispered in Piper's ear "She's right Piper. Prue did come back as a whitelighter but Leo can't sense her." Piper stopped in shock. "Evil.........I think someone down there got Prue." Piper said. Phoebe got out of Piper's arms. "What? What about Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Nothing Phoebe." Paige said. "There's gotta be something up. Paige tell me." Phoebe said. "No it's really nothing." Paige said. Phoebe felt anger in her veins. "Tell me!" she yelled. Fire came out of her palms and hit Paige. "Agh!" she yelled. Paige slid over to the table. Phoebe stared at her hands and she ran out. "Leo....." Paige said weakly. "Leo!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed in and healed Paige as Piper ran to the door yelling for Phoebe.  
  
Cliffhanger. Okay I'm just going to leave you guys hanging for a while. Plz R+R. 


	7. May The Queen Live Long

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Once Paige was healed Piper went over to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah couldn't have been better. After being shocked by that innocent with the power-broker power I'll live." she replied. "Okay well glad to hear that but Phoebe ran out the door and I don't know where she's going." she said. "Whereever she's going it'll probaly lead to Cole." Leo said. "That's true. Phoebe's love for him is too strong. Damn it! Why does she have to love Cole so much?!" Paige said. "Phoebe's love for Cole is just an advantage for the source to lure her to evil. But all of us know that we can't get Phoebe to stop loving Cole. It's impossible." Piper said. "Well we have to try something. Otherwise Phoebe's going to be evil and so is her children." Paige said. Piper stopped and thought for a minute. "Paige go get the potions I made. Leo and I will go get a spell." Paige nodded and Leo and Piper orbed to the attic.  
  
Prue was in darkness still. She was scared for her life. She suddenly saw some light. "Seer..." she said weakly. "Wrong." the source said. "You b**tard!" she yelled with all of the strength she had. "Shhhh. You've always been the stubborn one. You never wanted Cole to be with Phoebe. You wanted him dead and out of her life." he said. "That was true until a couple of months ago. I've watched Cole to the point when you pocessed him. Cole is a good man. He gave up his demonic side for Phoebe. He'd die for Phoebe. He'd die for anyone of us sisters. That's how strong of a heart his is." Prue said. "Unless you want Cole and Phoebe to die you better do what you're told." he said. "I'll never do your evil-doings." she yelled. "Is that so? Then maybe this tonic will help." he said. The Source then put the ring in a glass with the tonic in it. The ingredient was pure evil and dark magic. He took it out and let Prue out of it. "Now Prue will you do a favor for me?" he asked. Prue then lifted her head up with her eyes black. "I am at your service." she said. "Excellent. Why don't you get out of those hideous white clothes." he said. "As you wish." she said. With one snap of her fingers Prue changed from her wings in a white gown to a leather skirt and vest with a slit down the middle of the vest. "Too evil. I need something that'll lure Phoebe down here." he said. Prue snapped her fingers again. She changed into a pair of black pants with black sneakers with a red top. "How's this?" she asked. "Perfect. This was how you were when you were alive." he said. Prue kneeled down and bowed her head. Cole lifted up her chin. "Go get Phoebe down here and together you and your sister shall be together with me." he said. Prue got up and shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe was scared to death. She was at her office completing her article. Elise came in. "Phoebe do you have your article down yet?" she asked. "No not yet Elise." she replied. "Phoebe deadline. I need that article. You'd better shapen up." she said. Phoebe formed a fire ball. When Elise got out Phoebe looked at her hand. She gasped and made the fire ball dissappeared. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself quietly. Prue shimmered in. She walked in and said "Where's Phoebe Turner?" The person pointed to the first door on the right side. Prue nodded and walked off. Prue knocked on the door. "Who ever it is I'm not in the mood." Phoebe yelled. Prue opened the door. "I said..........." Phoebe began to say. But she stopped because once she saw it was Prue she had too. She started to form tears. "Prue?" she said softly. "Phoebe it's me." she said. "Oh my god Prue!" she said with happiness. Phoebe went up to her and hugged her. "Hey how are you Phoebe?" she asked. "Well I'm married to Cole. But I have a really bad feeling about him." she replied. "Really like what?" she asked. "Well I had a premonition with him working with demons. Killing demons and innocents. And of him in a throne with this evil demon called the Seer close behind." she replied softly. "Hey, don't cry now. Some of your premonitions aren't always true." she said. "Yeah but I saw him destory you." she replied. "Well that's never going to happen. I'll be back here later okay?" she said. Phoebe nodded. Phoebe hugged her again. "It's so great to see you." she said. "You too." she replied. Prue then shimmered with Phoebe in her grasp.  
  
Leo orbed down to Piper and Paige. "I went down to the underworld and I can sense Prue." he said. "What?!" Piper yelled "Leo, Paige come on!" Paige orbed down and Leo and Piper orbed down. When they got there they threw a potion at every upper-level demon they saw. With the regular ones and the warlocks and the darklighters Piper just used her exploding power. They walked over to the lair where they saw Prue,Phoebe,Cole,and The Seer. "Oh my god." Paige said. Leo and Paige held Piper back as she was about to run in there. "Do you want us to die today Piper. Cause what you're about to do is a one way ticket to our death." Paige said. "But Prue's there......And Phoebe is too........ Paige we have to do something!" Piper said. "I know I know. I just don't know what to do yet." Paige said. "Why don't we just watch and stop fighting otherwise it'll blow our cover and we're all done for." Leo said. They got quiet.  
  
Prue kneeled down in front of the source. "Master, I've done my mission. I've found out many things from her." she said. "Tell me what have you found out." he said. "She no longer trusts you. She knows your secret." she replied. The Seer saw that Phoebe was about to run so she held her back. "Let go of me!" she yelled. "Don't you see Phoebe. You,Cole,and your unborn babies belong here." she said. "No I don't! Let me go!" she yelled. The Seer then locked her in chains aganist a wall. "You choose now. You do have 3 options though. Number 1 You decide to stay here and be queen. You'll have Cole and complete power. Number 2 you decide to not stay here you,Cole,and your unborn babies will die. Or number 3 I will perform dark magic and send your unborn babies to Prue. Afterwords she'll be queen and she'll have Cole." she said. Phoebe started to form tears. "Why are you doing this to me?" she said softly. "Oh sweetie, it's for your own good. Stay here with me. You'll be happy." Prue said. "Let her go." Cole said. The Seer unlocked the chains. Phoebe dropped to the ground. He went over to her and lifted up her chin. "You would make a great queen Phoebe. Please come with me." he said. He had his hands out for her to grasp. "Don't do it Phoebe." Piper said softly. Phoebe looked over at the Seer and Prue. Then she looked at Cole with the reassuring look in his eyes. Phoebe got up and held on to his hands. "You've made the right decision." the Seer said. Phoebe kissed Cole. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied.  
  
After kissing once more Cole hugged her. "Phoebe it's time to go. The dark priestess awaits our arrival at the coronation site." he said. Phoebe and Cole held each other close and shimmered out. The Seer went over to Prue. "We no longer need you now Prue. Don't worry you'll come back." she said. The Seer forced down a tonic in Prue and all the evil got out of her. The Seer then matrielized out. Prue cried with pain. To Prue it felt like her flesh had been sliced into pieces. Piper,Paige,and Leo ran to her. "Prue honey it's us." Piper said. Leo orbed Piper and Prue up and Paige orbed up. Once Piper got Prue to a couch before she passed out Paige went over to them. "My baby sister....Phoebe .........." Prue said weakly. "Just don't panic." Piper said. "What do you mean don't panic Piper. Phoebe and Cole are going to rule the underworld. Phoebe's gone. And she's going histerical." Paige said. "At least she still has her dignity." Piper said. "But what if she's still evil?" Paige said. "She's not. Prue was force to drink that tonic. Leo and I saw it ourselves." Piper said. Prue was still crying. "Calm down Prue." Paige said. Prue was sweating violently. "Paige go get some ice, cold water,and towels." Piper said. Prue then started to shake violently. "Phoebe..........." she cried. "Shhhhh." Piper said. Paige came back with the stuff and they started to calm her down and cool her off.  
  
Phoebe and Cole were at a wall behind the coronation stand. Cole held Phoebe's hand and kissed her. Phoebe had changed into a black dress. She wore silver earrings and a red pendant. "This is how it should be. You,me,and our son." he said. "My life is with you,Cole. My new life,my new destiny,and my new family is with you and our babies." she said. The Seer went over to them. "It is time." she said. Phoebe and Cole walked down the path to the dark priestess. Phoebe and Cole held hands and stood in front of him. He chanted spells in latin and told Cole to repeat it. He did the same to Phoebe. It came time for the oath. Phoebe and Cole chanted the oath and were giving full powers. Technically for Phoebe she only got more powers and more control. When the coronation was finished Julie shimmered in. She kneeled down in front of Cole and Phoebe. "My queen." she said. The Seer came in. "I'll no longer need you Julie. Phoebe here is stronger now. She'll be perfect as queen." she said. "I know that. I've seen." she said. "Wait Julie was a seductress for me?" he asked. "Only if it was an emergency. I knew you would come around." she said. "Now my queen you have the opportunity to kill me." she said. Phoebe looked at Cole. "Do whatever feels right." he said. "I'm undecided. I don't know whether or not I should kill her." she said . "Why don't we both kill her?" he said. Phoebe nodded. Cole and Phoebe created fireballs. "Goodbye Julie. I hardly knew you." she said. They threw the fireballs and they killed Julie.  
  
Cole and Phoebe continued walking around the underworld. They had a meeting with the whole underworld. They shimmered to the meeting. "Welcome my fellow demons,warlocks,darklighters,harpys,and etc. May I present to you all your new queen." he said. Phoebe came out. "She can't be our queen! She's a charmed one!" a demon yelled. When Phoebe spotted that demon she created a fireball. The demon stood there in fear. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw this at you." she said. "Umm......umm........please spare me?" he said. "Times up." she said. She looked at Cole. He gave her a nod with his permission. She threw the fireball and destroyed the demon. "Anyone else want to tell me otherwise. Cause trust me I am not a weakling. I am stronger now."she said. They all kneeled and bowed their heads down at Phoebe and Cole. "We have power over everyone now. We will succeed in killing innocents and possibly your sisters ." he said. Phoebe hugged him. Cole then held her close. "I'll be there with you every step of the way. Even if it means I'll have to die for you." she said. Cole and Phoebe shimmered out while holding and kissing each other.  
  
How's that for a cliffhanger? Don't you wish this was a real episode? Okay so plz R+R. Hope y'all liked this chapter. 


	8. Goodbye Dear Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Prue was still shaking. "Prue honey. You're going to be fine." Piper said. "Piper, I'm a little calmer now. Where's Paige?" Prue managed to say. "Right here." Paige said. "So you're my half-baby sister." Prue said. "Yeah I am." Paige said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Prue said. They hugged. "It's an honor to meet you." Paige replied. Piper and Leo smiled. Prue slowly got up. She breathed in and attempted to orb up. "That's strange I-I can't orb." she said. "Let me go see what the elders know." Leo said. He orbed up. "God, I feel so horrible." she said. "Honey, there was nothing we could do." Piper said. "Yeah, but losing Phoebe right now is so painful." she said. "That's how she and I felt when you left us." she replied. "I didn't leave you. It's just I saw death again and this time I didn't get it that easy." she said. "Well at least you're here." Paige said. "Yeah. But what's our plan to get Phoebe back?" she said. "We'll have to wait. We'll wait until we hear something that she's going to do that's so deadly that we're going to have to go." Piper said. The sisters got into a group hug.  
  
Phoebe had finished the tonic. She knew what was in it. She didn't care. The Seer was close behind Phoebe. "My queen. It's time for your meeting with the upper-level demon Mallick." she said. "What does he want?" she asked. "To talk my queen." he said. He took her hand and kissed it. She created a fireball. "What's your business?" she asked. "My queen I think you have forgotten that your husband has told you that you cannot kill demons without his permission." the Seer whispered in her ear. Phoebe let the fireball go in another direction. "I want......." he started to say. Cole then shimmered in. "Hey honey." she said. Phoebe went over to him and kissed him. "Phoebe, what's happening here?" he asked. "Mallick called me for a meeting." she said. He glared at Mallick. "I told you, you're not getting a new and higher position. Not even from my wife will you be granted it." he said. "But my liege I need this position." he exclaimed. "I'm tired of this." he said. Cole created a fireball and threw it at Mallick. He went over to Phoebe. "I'm going on an overnight trip. We have too many demons who have betrayed us." he said. "Cole, you've been gone ever since the coronation. I want to be able to hold you again." she said. "Phoebe look at you. You're 3-4 months pregnant." he said. "So? Cole I miss you. And you have no idea how much." she said. Cole brought her closer to him. He kissed her passionately. "I love you Phoebe. Just remember when I'm gone overnight I'll be thinking of you." he said. Phoebe kissed him again. "Come back as soon as you can." she said. Cole shimmered out. The Seer was still behind her. "With that I can get her son." she thought. Phoebe felt tired. So she shimmered to the penthouse. The Seer materialized after her. "You're excused Seer." Phoebe said. "Oh but my queen I have a new aroma therapy for you and your unborn babies." she said. "That's a relief. Carrying these 2 babies have been such a pain." she replied. "Go get on a robe. I'll prepare a warm bath and the therapy will begin." she said. Phoebe nodded. The Seer went into the bathroom. She put in the warm water and bubbles and set up vanilla scented candles around the jacuzzi. She got the roses around the jacuzzi too. When Phoebe walked in her eyes light up. "Seer it's beautiful in here. And it smells good too." she said. "The candles represent nature and magic. The roses represent fertility." she said. Phoebe got in the bath and started to relax. "It feels so good." she said. "Rest your eyes my queen." she said. Phoebe closed her eyes. The Seer smiled and then started to chant a spell.  
  
"Give me strength and give me might,  
  
To steal a child in still of night,  
  
Darkest forces let it be,  
  
Hear my plea bring life to me."  
  
She said it so quietly that Phoebe couldn't hear her. Dark orbs then went from Phoebe's belly to the Seer's. "Seer this therapy is amazing. I feel so much ligh......." she began to say. But Phoebe had fainted. She slowly sank into the water. "My work here is done." she said. The Seer materialized out. Cole shimmered in. "Phoebe? Baby,where are you?" he said. He searched the rooms. "Phoebe!" he yelled. He went into the bathroom and saw Phoebe in the jacuzzi. "Oh my god." he said. He ran over to the jacuzzi and got her out of the water. He gave her mouth-to-mouth and soon enough the water got out of Phoebe and she woke up. Cole got a towel and wrapped it around her. "Cole? Baby what happened?" she asked. "You almost got killed." he replied. "God I feel so much lighter now. Seer had this amazing therapy." she said. Cole looked at the melting candles and the dead roses. "She performed dark magic." he thought. "Cole I'm going to go to sleep I'm exhausted." she said. Cole kissed her. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied. She walked out. With one wave of his hand the stuff disappeared.  
  
Prue had gotten up. She felt so bad. Her flesh still felt as though it had been cute badly. "Oh my god. Andy!" she yelled. Andy then orbed down. "Prue what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh my god Andy." she said. Andy went over to her and hugged her. "I saw everything Prue. Don't worry me and Leo are doing everything we can to keep you safe and to save your sister." he said. "Andy? Can you stay any longer?" she asked. "I can stay as long as you like." he said. "Do you know why I can't orb?" she asked. "Well once evil got into your soul the goodness was out of you for sometime. You'll get it back when you least expect it." he said. "So you mean to tell me that,that b**tard took away my liberty to orb for a short period of time?" she asked. He nodded. "Damn it. Oh well. As long as I'm here with you, I'll be fine." she said. Andy and Prue passionately kissed and went over to sleep. Although Prue slept Andy just held her close.  
  
Cole had shimmered in with Phoebe. "Seer what is the meaning of this!" he yelled. "I took the source's heir. Not your son." she snapped. "Not my son?" Phoebe said. She looked at Cole. "You're making my wife anxious here. What in the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled. The Seer threw a bolt at him throwing him aganist the wall. Her eyes were pure black. "I'm taking what's rightfully mine!" she yelled. Phoebe ran over to Cole. "Baby? Baby please wake up." she said. She saw a white cloud float around she threw fire at it. A cage then came on to Phoebe and Cole. "Your death is coming now!" she yelled. At the coronation site the Seer brought down the cage. Phoebe then said  
  
"I summon my sisters  
  
I summon them now  
  
I summon Paige  
  
I summon Piper  
  
I summon Prue  
  
I summon them now bring them to me  
  
And let it be."  
  
Piper was near Leo kissing him. Prue was near Andy being held by him. Paige was awake at her bed. Each of them took one breath and disappeared. "Piper!" Leo yelled. "Prue!" Andy yelled. Leo and Andy meet up with each other and orbed down to the underworld. Leo sensed Piper and then said "Andy follow me." They orbed to the coronation site.  
  
The Seer was in black. "Where is the heir Seer?" the dark priestess asked. "In me." she said. Her eyes turned black fully. "In this cage is the old source and the former queen. They will be my s." she said. "Oh my god baby please wake up." she said. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Phoebe do you want us to be free or not?" Piper said. Phoebe got up and said "Prue hold on to Cole. When we destory the council and the source we'll be out of here and you're going to have to orb Cole outta here." Prue nodded and held on to Cole. Okay now repeat after me.  
  
"The power of three will set us free  
  
The power of three will set us free"  
  
They recited it many times and destoryed everything in site of the coronation. Phoebe karated kicked the cage down. Prue orbed Cole up. Andy followed them. Leo ran over to Piper and held her tightly. He kissed her. Paige and Phoebe orbed up and Leo and Piper orbed up. When they got there Prue was with Andy with towels,ice,and water. "What's happening?" Phoebe said. "When I got here Cole sat down and then he started shaking violently." Andy said. "Baby, no. Please baby don't die on me." Phoebe said. As soon as they calmed down Cole Phoebe held him close. "Don't die on me." she cried softly. "Leo heal him." Paige said. "I can't heal inner wounds. I can sense that they're bad inner wounds." he said. Cole then held on to his stomach. "Agh!" he screamed. "Cole!" Phoebe said. "Phoebe." he said. Phoebe went over to him and looked him in the eye. "I love you. I'll always love you." he said. He kissed her passionately. "Why are you saying that?" she asked. "There is a little evil in me. It's eating my insides. Phoebe I'm going to die." he said. "No you're not." she cried. "I love you Phoebe..........................." he said. Cole's body went limp in Phoebe's arm. "Cole? Cole? Cole wake up!" she cried. "Oh my god." Paige said. "Cole please wake up.........." she cried. Phoebe didn't feel a pulse or a beat. His eyes were still open so she took her fingers and closed them. "I'll love you forever." she said softly.  
  
On the day of his funeral Phoebe patted her stomach. "Our daughter is the only thing I have left of you Cole." she said softly. Piper,Paige,and Prue went over to her. Paige hugged her as she cried histerically. Piper and Prue joined in. "I don't know how I'm going to get through with this." she cried. "We'll be there with you." Prue said. "God, why Cole? Why?" she cried. When they got to the church Phoebe imeddiately went over to the coffin. Piper,Paige,and Prue went over to her. Phoebe kissed Cole's cheek. "I love you Cole." she said softly. At the end of the ceremony Phoebe stripped her pyro-powers back at the manor. She looked out of her window. As the wind blew in her hair she said "Our daughter will keep us together. I'll love you forever Cole."  
  
The End  
  
That's the end of my story. I'm thinking about a sequel for this story. What do y'all think? Should I make one? Tell me in the review. 


End file.
